Don't You Want The Way I Feel For You?
by ThePinkSunglassedUnicorn
Summary: Corey and Blaine smutty one-shot..A Halloween party at Quinn's gets a bit out of hand for Blaine. Corey/Blaine pairing and Kurt/Sam pairing.. Rated M for smut..R/R please :D


**A/N:Hey guys! My Klaine story will be updated very soon :D the last 2 chapters of my Klaine story are finished..My editor just needs to look at this story involves Corey and of my friends just LOVE Corey so I have decided to make one with her in it. This story is rated M for smut, language, and underage drinking. So this is me trying my hand at smut... ENJOY my lovelies :D**

"Blaine!" Corey moaned as Blaine kissed her neck and caressed her sides. Blaine smiled and licked a small circle on her tanned neck.

"Mmm 're so good." he whispered. She gasped at his pulled away, breathless.

"You're such a tease!" she whined. Blaine smirked.

"Come on Corey, it's almost time to get ready." he said sexily. Corey groaned and got up off the couch to go to her bedroom with her hips swaying. Blaine got up and strode into his own room. He grabbed his Halloween costume out of his closet and slipped it on. He was going as Link Larkin from Hairspray. He walked into his bathroom to do his hair.

Meanwhile, Corey had her light brown hair in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a skin tight tank top paired with plaid boyshorts. She had her hands on her hips while she examined her costume. She was going as Tracy Turnblad: minus the strapless shimmery pink dress hung on a hanger on her wall. She shimmied out of her clothes and into the dress. She examined herself in the full length mirror on the wall. The dress wash short, but not too short. It cut off five inches above her knees. She shook her naturally wavy locks out of the ponytail and plugged in her straightener. She straightened her hair and teased her hair. She bumped it up high enough. Satisfied, she walked out into the living too, stepped into the spacious living room.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of his girlfriend. Corey stared at the handsomely costumed Blaine. His black skinny jeans were unbelievably tight.

"Shall we?" he asked seductively. Corey nodded and slipped on her pink and white checkered pumps. The walked out the front door arm in arm to Corey's Audi. After a half hour drive, they arrived at Quinn Fabray's house. Whenever Quinn's mom was out of town' she threw a huge party for Glee clubbers only. She answered the door scantly clad in a french maid outfit.

"Hobbit's here! Now the party can start bitches!" she slurred. Corey raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore her." Blaine muttered as he helped his girlfriend into the living room by the other New Directions. Mike Chang and Tina were dancing drunkenly to "On the Floor" by JLO. Corey couldn't help but laugh at their costumes. Jessie and Woody from Toy Story. Kurt waved seductively at Blaine. Blaine blushed furiously. Kurt must have been drunk, because he grabbed Brittany and kissed her full on the lips. Sam Evans dashed over by the kissing couple.

"Kurtsie! Babe! Quit kissing Brit! You're mine remember?" he asked the other boy half-sober.

"Sorry baby. I though Brit was you because she's dressed as Justin Bieber." Kurt said giggling. Santana walked over to Corey and Blaine.

"Damn Hummel!Shame you let Hobbit Hair go he looks damn sexy tonight. Mmm so does his date." she said flirtatiously eyeing up the costumed couple. Corey laughed uncomfortably and tightened her grip on Blaine's hand. He laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want a shot or something to drink?" Blaine asked politely.

"No thanks. I'm not a real big fan of alcohol." Corey replied. Kurt and Sam made their way to the couch my Blaine and Corey. The two kissed passionately.

"Mmm with me."Sam moaned. Kurt obliged and followed his attractive blond boyfriend into Quinn's bathroom.

"Yo Hobbit!" Puck yelled. Blaine sighed at the annoying nickname that everyone called him.

"Yes Noah?" Blaine asked staggered over to the couple that was sitting on the couch.

"Your new girlfriend is fucking hot! I'd bang her any time of day. What's your name sexy?" Puck asked, shifting his gaze over to Corey.

"Corey. Noah, is it? Fuck off.I have a boyfriend." she said with an innocent smile.

"Damn Warbler! You got a mouth on this one! Only makes her more hot!'' Puck shouted.

"But seriously, get the hell away from me or I'll whoop your ass." Corey snapped. Puck threw his hands up in surrender and trudged away over to Lauren Zizes. "Is he always that rude, or is it a drunk thing?"Corey asked Blaine.

"He's always like that. He says he's trying to get as many ladies into the Puckerman Zone." Blaine replied. Corey 's house shook from the bass of "Shots'' by LMFAO. A high moan was emitted from the bathroom. Blaine winced. Kurt and Sam were in there.

"Blaine, hun, do you want to leave?" Corey asked, concerned. Blaine shook his perfectly gelled head.

"Let's dance.'' he offered his hand. Corey accepted it and followed him out to the makeshift dance floor. The door to the bathroom was flung open and Kurt and Sam staggered out. Kurt's once styled hair was going every which way and his belt was undone. Sam's button up shirt was unbouttoned and was on backwards. Finn and Rachel whooped loudly.

"Go Kurtsie!" Rachel shouted. Kurt giggled. His porcelain cheeks were flushed. He and Sam somehow made it over to a dancing Corey and smelled like sex. Corey crinkled her nose.

"Blainers! Sam's amazing! And little White Chocolate is all mine!"Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Yup, and Kurt has amazing hands." he said. Corey glanced at Blaine who was shifting uncomfortably. She squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Yeahh! Kurt and Sam finally fucked!'' Puck screamed.

''Let's go.''Corey told Blaine. He nodded. They walked over to Quinn who was on the steps comforting a crying Brittany.

''it's okay Brit. Hobbit has a girlfriend.'' Quinn said.

''I just wanted to like, make out with him or give him a handjob.'' Brittany said blushed.

''Quinn' we're gonna for inviting us.I had a blast.''he said politely. Brittany waved flirtatiously at Blaine. Corey and Blaine walked out into the cool night to her Audi. She shivered.

''Cold?'' Blaine asked.

''Y-yeah, but I'll be fine if I turn the heat on in the car.'' Corey took off his black and blue checkered blazer and draped it around Corey's thin shoulders.

"Mmm.'' she smiled.

''Better?'' he asked.

''Very much so. Thanks.'' she rest of the ride to Corey's was silent. She was the first to get tossed her keys on the sectional and strode into her room. She quickly slipped out of her costume and into her boyshorts and tank shivered and grabbed a sweatshirt and some slippers. She padded out into the living room. She couldn't help but had the lights turned off and scented candles were strewn about the spacious living room. He was sitting on the couch in a pair of black silk boxers. There was a platter of ripe strawberries and a pot of chocolate fondue next to it. Corey strode over to her boyfriend on the couch and sat down.

"Hey."Blaine said sexily.

"Damn didn't have to do this. I was just going to turn on a movie and cuddle.'' Corey whispered into Blaine's ear. He shivered at her warm breath against his cold skin.

''Strawberry?'' he asked nodded and took a bite out of the delicious chocolate covered fruit. Blaine took a bite out of one himself and some chocolate dribbled down his bare chest. He reached a finger to get it. Corey shook her head.

''Allow me.'' she Blaine could do was nod. Corey licked the chocolate off of his muscular he wasn't turned on before, he sure as hell was laid a calloused hand on her thigh. She stifled a small moan. She kissed Blaine's full lips fiercely. His tongue poked at her parted lips, asking for entrance. She obliged and let his warm tongue explore her mouth. Blaine stood up, not breaking the passionate kiss.

''B-Blaine.'' she panted. He new exactly what that picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She nipped and sucked at a spot near Blaine's adams apple. There was definately going to be a hickey there tomorrow. He set Corey gently on the bed. He broke the kiss.

''Do you have-?'' Blaine asked. Corey groaned and shook her head.

''Damn it Blaine! I forgot to get them.''she said. He grabbed the back of his curly head and kissed him fiercely.

''Mm Corey''he moaned and slowly removed her sweatshirt and shorts. Her panties were red and polka dotted. He got on the blue duvet and straddled her hips. The bed croaked in protest. Blaine's erection pressed against Corey's thigh. She sat up and lifted her arms up. He slid her shirt off with ease.

''Fuck Blaine! I need you now!'' she screamed. She played with the waistband of his boxers.

''Tease'' he said huskily. Corey looked into Blaine's hazel eyes which were dark with lust and pulled down his boxers and his aching member sprang out. She stroked him slowly. The head of him was leaking precum. He kissed her hungrily and moaned ans she continued to stroke took off her panties and inserted two fingers inside thrust inside slowly.

''Fuck Blaine!I need you inside me now!'' she shouted. He got back ontop of her and positioned entered her and started to at first, but picking up the pace at her shrieked and grabbed a handful of dark curls. He pumped faster.

''Blaine...Honey I'm gonna-'' she started but was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing against her got up off of exiting. He didn't want her to climax yet. Corey got up so she was on top. He was harder than he'd ever been, and he needed relief for his aching had no hesitation pumping into him bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Her hips gyrating into his.

''Oh god,I'm gonna...I'm gonna-''Blaine panted. They came at the same time. Corey came so hard that she saw stars. Blaine cried out in ecstasy. He removed himself from her and she let out a small layed curled up forehead to forehead with their fingers intertwined in the kissed her hand gently.

''Corey..That was just...Wow, thank you.''Blaine said breathlessly. Corey was flushed.

''Right back at you.''she giggled.

''I love you.''he said smiling sheepishly.

''I know you do,and I love you too.''she said back. He looked at her intently with puppy dog eyes. That gaze felt like it could melt her heart.

''I just feel like I don't say it enough.'' he said.

''Blaine Warbler Hobbit Anderson.'' she started. Blaine chuckled ''I love you so very much.''she finished,slightly giggling.

''.You're the best.'' he told her, tapping her nose lightly with his pointer finger. She hugged him propped himself up on his elbows and giggled.

''What?''Corey asked, sitting up.

''Maybe we should clean this up.''he said threw her head back and laughed.

''Indeed. We made a small mess.'' she said. There was cum all over the bed.

''Before we clean this up-''Blaine stated,leaning over to Corey. She grabbed a handful of lucious curls and kissed him slowly.

''Better?''Corey asked.

''Very much so.''he smiled.

**A/N:So? what did you think? I'm already making a sequel...Did you like the smut scene? Should I write more smut? Do you guys like Corey? I certainly do..She one of my few OC's that I really like.I actually feel pretty proud of this story..My Klaine one will be updated as soon as I can :D Please review..It would be greatly appreciated :DI'd like to thank Haylie for your support for this rock for what can you expect for the sequel? I refuse to give any spoilers but I can say this, PLOT TWISTS ARE FUN! Thanks for reading my lovelies :D**


End file.
